


Drink my Wine and Eat my Food at my Table

by Novalight



Series: cruel worlds - dark star wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Boba Fett, Dark Jango Fett, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mass Genocide, Mass Murder, dark clones, idk - Freeform, jango poisons everyone except his sons and true mandalorians, re-claiming the throne; murder style, revenge i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Jango has waited a long time to get his revenge, and what better way to get revenge by throwing a poison filled dinner party?
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: cruel worlds - dark star wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Drink my Wine and Eat my Food at my Table

**Author's Note:**

> In this Au, Jango has been planning this day for literal years. Surprise, he rules Kamino with an iron fist and treats his clones like sons like a proper ManDadlorian. By the time Attack of the Clones starts, by then Jango and his clones are long gone, leaving a very confused jedi and sith behind. To finally take the Mandalorian throne, he invites the leaders and people with power of the New Mandalorian's and Death Watch, making them think it was the others idea. He kills everyone, takes the darksaber and forces the New Mandalorian's back into their culture, kicking and screaming. Idk, i guess he then become Mand'alor the Reclaimer.

"That went well."

"Told you, ad'ika."

Two figures, both wearing Mandalorian armour, stood in a large open room. It was a feast hall, with plates stacked with rich food and spices on the wood tables. The smaller Mandalorian sighed, kicking a body at his feet.

"Did we really have to kill everyone, Buir?" he asked, buy'ce looking out at the dead bodies littering the floor and seats, if the person was lucky enough to not drop dead to the floor due to the poison in both wine and food.

The larger, taller Mandalorian turned towards his ad. "Of course, ad'ika. This was the only way to secure peace for the True Mandalorians." He said, before walking towards the head of the main table.

Sitting across from each other was the Pacifist Duchess Satine Kryze, her mouth slack as her eyes stare off to the side and pale blonde hair in disarray with Pre Vizsla face down in his bowl of Tiingilar, one arm reaching for the Duchess while the other was limp at his side next to the Darksaber. 

"Look how the mighty have fallen." The older Mandalorian mocked, before reaching up to remove his buy'ce, revealing the tanned and scarred face of Jango Fett, his lips curled in a cruel smirk as he looked down with dark eyes at the two leaders.

His gaze fell upon the Darksaber. He reached down, grasping the saber by its square hilt and pulling it free of its holster. The blade seemed to sing in his grasp, like the tales of old.

"Is that-?" his son asked, his own buy'ce secured at his hip as he looked at the saber in his father's hands with awe, his face a carbon copy of Jango's, soft with youth and leftover baby fat on his cheeks.

"The Darksaber? Yes, it is." Jango replied, activating the saber. A black blade slithered out, haloed in white as it shined, reflecting off Jango's un-painted beskar. "Pre was a fool to think he couldn't keep it from me."

"Sir!" 

At the new voice, both Jango and his son turned, seeing two new Mandalorians run into the food hall, their armour painted white with flecks of blue and gold. Jango's gaze turns sharp and commanding at the sight of them as he flicks off the saber, securing it to his own belt.

"Rex, Kote, status report." He barked out, the voice of a father and Mand'alor rolled in one.

"Death Watch's second, Bo-Katan Kryze, managed to flee with only a small handful of her forces. All New Mandalorian's have been secured and have been told of our brave intervention. What are you orders, alor?" Kote asked, bowing his head at the elder Fett.

"Send the Wolffe pack after Bo-Katan, give them a challenge. I want her hunted down and brought to me, alive." Jango said, before sparing a quick look at his youngest son. "Boba, you will have the honour of kill her."

Boba smirked, making him look like a youthful teen boy, instead of an accomplice of mass murder. "She will soon realise the mistake of calling you my donor, buir."

Jango finally smiled, his eyes softening as he look at the man is son is becoming. His other sons, his clones, make him proud but Boba will always be his, has been since the start. "I know you will, Bob'ika."

"Now," he said, turning to Rex and Kote, one of his many generals of his army. "Let's announce our victory. Oya!"

"Oya!" Kote, Rex and Boba shouted, bringing their gauntlets to their chest, the sound of beskar meeting beskar echoing in the empty room filled with dead bodies.

Jango is filled with pride. "With Death Watch blamed, the New Mandalorian's leaderless, we shall be welcomed with open arms, my sons." He said, a greedy look in his eyes as he took one last look at Kryze and Vizsla before striding out, Boba at his side with Kote and Rex at his back.

They shall greet their Mand'alor with open arms, or die like their leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> Based this short story off a true event that I remember happening in like 15th century Italy. A guy invited his rivals to a family dinner and instead of just poisoning the rivals, he killed them and his entire family. BRUTAL. rip his family i guess.


End file.
